


Nido

by srtaborderline



Series: Aroma dulce o ninguno [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kageyama Tobio, Brasil - Freeform, M/M, Nesting, Omega Pedro (Haikyuu!!), Past Relationship(s), Pedro is lazy, Shame, some hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: Al nido de Pedro le falta algo…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Pedro, Hinata Shouyou/Pedro, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Series: Aroma dulce o ninguno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Nido

_-Capitulo Único-_

Al nido de Pedro le falta algo…

Pedro nunca fue fanático de construir nidos a pesar de que su madre le enseño hacer uno cuando cumplió 17 años, no había hecho un nido desde su segunda rutina en la preparatoria, tal vez era porque nunca le llamo la atención o porque se sentía protegido y cómodo entre los omegas de su casa que nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacer uno.

Pero ahora era diferente, su calor picaba y su ansiedad se asomaba porque Pedro nunca había convivido tan cerca de un alfa aparte de su padre, probablemente si les comentara a sus padres que su compañero de apartamento era un Alfa extranjero, lo obligarían a mudarse de inmediato.

Entonces su omega necesitaba protección, y fue hasta la casa de sus padres gritando que haría un nido para este calor.

 _¿¡Qué tu harás que!?-_ su madre grito luego de atorarse mientras bebía té.

Tomo prestado uno de los peluches de su hermana, y la almohada de bebe que su madre guardaba con recelo junto al álbum de fotos, entonces su cama seria el nido, el peluche Elmo de su hermana estaba al lado de la pared en la esquina derecha, la almohada de bebe estaba en el cabezal junto a la almohada de la pequeña sala del apartamento y su almohada de dormir, a los pies estaban dos sabanas recién lavadas, por alguna razón su madre exigía que todo en un nido debía estar limpio y planchado, a él realmente no le importaba si no se había lavado durante semanas con tal de que sea cómodo, tampoco le molestaba tanto que desordenaran su nido como a otros omegas eso tenía una explicación, cuando se presentó su hermana menor aún era una niña y a pesar de los regaños de su madre ella entraba a su habitación y cambiaba el orden de las cosas ,comía sus snacks, se llevaba los peluches y a veces desordenaba las sabanas porque insistía en dormir con él.

Inspecciono su nido en busca de alguna falla, su cabeza cayo contra el colchón y miro el techo, no era la necesidad de tocarse, no había necesitado tocarse desde hace un tiempo, a pesar de que había crecido él no estaba preparado para pasar una temporada con un alfa, pero ahora era diferente, la necesidad de su cuerpo y el hormigueo que atravesaba su entrepierna no lo dejaron pensar. 

_No estoy listo-_ se dijo frente al espejo del baño luego de lavarse la cara, probablemente no estaría listo en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera podía ir sin descaro a una sex shop y comprar un dildo para gastar sus calores y tampoco se atrevía a comprarlo por internet y tener que ver la cara del repartidor, probablemente moriría de vergüenza.

Entonces no estuvo seguro de porque entro abruptamente a la habitación de Hinata en busca de apoyo, pero Shouyou no se encontraba por ningún lado lo que era un alivio para Pedro y una decepción para su omega.

Sabia de omegas que durante su calor pedían prestado la prenda del alfa que les gustaba, algunos simplemente hurtaban las prendas, en la escuela muchas poleras y accesorios desaparecían constantemente y luego regresaban con un olor dulce.

Algunos se sentían halagados y otros se molestaban y pasaban con una serie de feromonas molestas durante todo el día, él nunca pudo tomar algo del alfa que le gustaba, demasiado tímido y poco audaz para esa fecha, ahora sus pies se movieron delante del armario y sus manos tomaron una chaqueta de color negro, algo desprolijo pero que aún tenía un olor persistente, era suave y era lo más limpio y planchado que había encontrado, casi como un tesoro, guardado con recelo así como los álbumes de fotos.

Cuando Shouyou había regresado, Pedro estaba en su habitación con la cara contra la chaqueta en letras que no sabía leer, intentando inhalar todo el aroma que pudiera para poder calmarse.

 _Hey pedro! Me acompañas a…-_ salto abruptamente de la cama cuando Shouyou entro en su habitación sin tocar la puerta, generalmente no lo hacía, no lo hacía a principios de año cuando era un recién llegado y aún no habían hablado, estrujo la chaqueta entre sus dedos, tapándose la mitad de la cara para evitar que hinata viera su penoso sonrojo.

 _Lo lamento, no sabía que estabas, que eras… yo dormiré en un hotel esta semana-_ Pedro intento no sonreír cuando el sonido del estómago de Hinata sonó en toda la habitación, Hinata retrocedió un paso en el pasillo, Pedro pensó que podría intentarlo en el próximo calor cuando este seguro que no hay nadie esperando por Shouyou en Japón, cuando su calor haya llegado al límite y tenga el coraje de rogar por el calor de un alfa.

 _Shouyou!-_ grito cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse la puerta, había actuado sin pensar y ahora tenía toda la atención de Hinata, estaba yendo a mil por hora y mando a la mierda todo, su timidez y su auto conservación _-¿quieres …?-_ no podía pedirle simplemente que se quedara con él, otros en su situación lo hubieran hecho, solo se sentó en la cama y aliso las sabanas rogando que Hinata pudiera comprender la indirecta y no tenga que decírselo en palabras.

 _Por supuesto! –_ Shouyou sonrió y él se sonrojo, para cuando se dio cuenta Hinata había saltado a la cama a su lado haciendo caer el peluche y desordenando las sabanas _-lo lamento creo que acabo de arruinar algo-_

 _No importa-_ miro la camisa entre sus manos, bastante arrugada para ser el tesoro escondido que estaba en el armario, estiro la mano tomando la camisa por el cuello, su aroma estaba hundido en esa camisa y había dado todo de sí para no colapsar de vergüenza _-te lo devuelvo-_

 _Está bien, no me molesta-_ dejo caer la chaqueta en medio de ambos, Shouyou estaba sonriendo al techo antes de que dijera algo que podía ofender a algunos _-es el nido más simple que he visto-_

 _Lo simple es bueno-_ suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba todo el aroma alfa que dominaba su dormitorio _._

 _Soy un idiota-_ vio de reojo el diminuto sonrojo que hacia juego con el pelo naranja

 _No he hecho un nido en mucho tiempo, probablemente viste mejores_ \- lo cual era cierto, era demasiado flojo para hacer un nido que lleve toda su alma y dedicación para terminar deshaciendo esa obra maestra luego del calor, mejor solo colarse dentro de la cama y hacer que mamá te mime, al menos así había sido hasta que llego Shouyou y se obligó a si mismo hacer un nido o el intento de uno, su omega estaba enojado porque de haber sabido que invitaría al alfa quizás se hubiera esforzado más, quien sabe.

 _si, en Karasuno a Sugawara-san le gustaba hacer un nido para todos nosotros a veces ayudaba Yamaguchi aunque siempre estaba detrás de Tsukishi…-_ escucho atentamente, mientras imaginaba a Hinata en preparatoria siendo constantemente confundido con un dulce omega de baja estatura, probablemente él también se habría confundido.

 _¿kageyama? ¿tú y él estaban juntos? -_ los ojos color miel le miraron un momento antes de voltearse al techo, podía haber tocado un tema que él no quería tratar, pero necesitaba saber si había alguien en Japón, Hinata siempre hablaba de su equipo sus ojos siempre se iluminaban cuando hablaba de la spring interhigh y de los pases geniales de Kageyama y como lo derrotaría cuando regresara a Japón.

 _Si, en el último año de preparatoria-_ Shouyou respondió después de unos minutos, su calor estaba cayendo inmediatamente cuando la confesión se hizo, pero él había logrado formar una leve sonrisa.

_Debes extrañarlo mucho, siento que estoy haciendo algo inapropiado teniéndote en mi cama cuando él esta …-_

_Kageyama y yo terminamos días antes de nuestra graduación-_ lo primero que pensó fue que era una mentira, porque si algo había aprendido en la secundaria y en la universidad era que los alfas inventarían cualquier excusa con tal de quedarse en el calor de un omega, pero decidio creerle a pesar de que podía escuchar la voz en su cabeza que gritaba que no sea idiota, que no confiara y se ilusionara tan fácilmente, pero él lo hizo y por primer vez en su vida no estaba titubeando al respecto _-las cosas… no funcionaron bien-_ la voz de Hinata nunca se había escuchado tan pequeña y él sintió el impulso de besarlo porque Hinata parecía sentirse culpable por alguna razón.

 _Por lo que me contaste Kageyama parece un omega que haría buenos nidos, perfectos y ordenados-_ probablemente se tomaría su tiempo para hacerlos porque es una persona dedicada, pensó lo último en silencio, había visto un partido en el que participaba el ex compañero de Hinata, y era bastante guapo, si, Kageyama era un mejor omega de la mitad de lo que él podría llegar a ser algún día.

 _Kageyama nunca haría un nido, él es una beta después de todo-_ la sonrisa de Shouyou había regresado, pero él estaba demasiado conmocionado para disfrutarla.

_“es una beta, cual es el propósito de una beta, ni siquiera pueden sentir las feromonas” su padre le dijo a su madre en la cocina el año pasado cuando su hermana mayor había presentado a su prometido._

_Ya veo-_ nunca se consideraría el tipo de persona que ve por encima del hombro a los demás como su padre, solo por haber nacido en cierta casta, pero no pudo evitar agradecer que Kageyama no haya resultado ser un omega porque no hubiera podido competir contra eso, de algún modo su pecho se sintió más ligero _-Shouyou-_

_Mm?-_

_Quiero compartir mi calor contigo-_ su cara se había sonrojado, pero Shouyou literalmente era un tomate.

 _Pedro...-_ estaba a punto de disculparse por haber hecho sentir incomodo al alfa pero pensó que estaba bien continuar hasta recibir un rechazo directo.

 _No ahora, no estoy listo, pero en un futuro yo..-_ se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas intensificaron su color

 _Me gustaría facilitar tu calor para ti-_ Shouyou paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, su corazón parecía que saldría en cualquier momento.

 _¿te quedaras a dormir conmigo esta noche? -_ preguntó en voz baja mientras hundía su cara en la chaqueta negra que resulto ser de Karasuno, un brazo envolvió su cintura y no quizo ver la expresión de Shouyou o que Shouyou viera su expresión en este momento porque estaba muerto de vergüenza.

_Me quedare a dormir todas las noches hasta que ya no puedo aguantar más, entonces me iré, no quiero hacer alguna estupidez contigo-_

_“no me importaría que cometieras una estupidez conmigo”_

**Author's Note:**

> inicialmente tenido pensado hacer un capítulo más para este fic, uno en el que explico porque kageyama rompió con Hinata o Hinata rompió con Kageyama, pero me da flojera. 
> 
> Se que hay muchos que prefieren Hinata y Kageyama pero esta es una serie crack ships, por favor no me odien, pero me siento más cómoda realizando parejas crack.
> 
> Esta historia es parte de una serie, para más información consulta la serie
> 
> Dejen sus comentarios y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
